


Michael

by Ain_t_bovvered, waywardbaby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Dean Winchester, Dom Michael, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut, cruel Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ain_t_bovvered/pseuds/Ain_t_bovvered, https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardbaby/pseuds/waywardbaby
Summary: A/N : You know how sometimes you’re just talking with someone and they throw in a suggestion that you know you have to follow? Well, this is what happened in this case. Me and Giuls were talking after the trailer for the first episode of the season had aired. And we knew that we needed to write something together. And what better thing than this. So, we have been working on this for over two weeks. Between her school, my job and sometimes a lot of drinking, this happened. We hope you enjoy!Pairing : Michael!Dean x Reader (both povs are used)Warnings : Torture (not too graphic), rough sex, oral, death. I don’t know what else to say. It’s a fic with an archangel!Words : 8.718 (it kinda got away from us)authors : @waywardbaby & @ain-t-bovvered





	Michael

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : You know how sometimes you’re just talking with someone and they throw in a suggestion that you know you have to follow? Well, this is what happened in this case. Me and Giuls were talking after the trailer for the first episode of the season had aired. And we knew that we needed to write something together. And what better thing than this. So, we have been working on this for over two weeks. Between her school, my job and sometimes a lot of drinking, this happened. We hope you enjoy!
> 
> Pairing : Michael!Dean x Reader (both povs are used)
> 
> Warnings : Torture (not too graphic), rough sex, oral, death. I don’t know what else to say. It’s a fic with an archangel!
> 
> Words : 8.718 (it kinda got away from us)
> 
> authors : @waywardbaby & @ain-t-bovvered

**A/N :** You know how sometimes you’re just talking with someone and they throw in a suggestion that you know you have to follow? Well, this is what happened in this case. Me and Giuls were talking after the trailer for the first episode of the season had aired. And we knew that we needed to write something together. And what better thing than this. So, we have been working on this for over two weeks. Between her school, my job and sometimes a lot of drinking, this happened. We hope you enjoy!

 **Pairing :** Michael!Dean x Reader (both povs are used)

 **Warnings :**  Torture (not too graphic), rough sex, oral, death. I don’t know what else to say. It’s a fic with an archangel!

 **Words :**  8.718 (it kinda got away from us)

authors : [@waywardbaby](https://tmblr.co/mmu_3NYDqYvDiNlWAWUA7JQ) & [@ain-t-bovvered](https://tmblr.co/mvuWv-Q2pdGG2qSIFZ97NUw)

I like it here. I find humans and their ignorance intriguing. They are oblivious to what is going on around them. To the extend of the damage and havoc I’m going to cause to this puny, insignificant planet that they so treasure and hold unique. The fact that they believe they are the center of the universe will make their downfall and destruction even more amusing and satisfying. I like walking among them. Watching them. Mentally taking down their quirks and their vices.

I have tried to find even one reason not to unleash my wrath on them.

I have asked.

I really wanted to know what they wanted. What their deepest desires were. They gave me so many different answers. Money, earthly possessions, power. Some even said love and peace. But up until now, unfortunately, no one has been honest. No one’s desires had been pure. Clean! I could smell their lie and deceit even before I had asked the question. But I still gave them the chance to be honest.

They hadn’t.

My vessel is being very cooperative these last few days. In the beginning, I could feel him, pulling and tugging me. Trying to influence my mind and my actions. He thought that because he was my Sword that we were equals. That I still needed him.

Poor, Dean Winchester. He found himself in such a difficult spot when Lucifer had taken Sam and Jack, I knew that it was the perfect opportunity to make him say “yes”. And like a little kid who was offered candy, he fell right into my trap.

I feel good walking around in his body. Especially now that I have ridden this body of the awful, plaid flannel and faded jeans. Those tasteless boots and thick lumberjack jackets. And he’s also strong and healthy. Efficient with his hands. And now that he has stopped fighting me, I enjoy every day I spend on this human infested, dirty corner of the cosmos.

I found refuge in an abandoned church. I like the way the light seeps through the painted windows. Or what’s left of them. The feeling of being in a shelter but at the same time be completely free. The way the brown autumn leaves carpet the floor and move with the rustling of the wind gives the place the feeling of life. The remaining wooden pews, scattered around, decayed and rotten after years of having rain and snow cover them brings to mind images of praying people.

People on their knees, begging God to pay some attention to them. Help them with their insignificant problems. Guide them! Show them the way. Some even called out to me or to the rest of the archangels.

Ignorant, pathetic maggots!

I never liked this monkey species.

That’s why I enjoy playing with them. Discover their limits. Push them. Some handle the game better than others. They hold on to the thread that ties them to their pitiful existence. Others, just give up immediately and accept the fact that there’s no getting out. I hold a tiny speck of respect for the first. I find the second a complete waste of space and my time.

And that’s another reason I like my church refuge. It’s in the middle of nowhere. Not a house in sight for miles. I know, there used to be a small village near here, but after a hurricane, courtesy of the almighty and kind God, everything and everyone was uprooted. Everything but this building, here. It sustained the storm and won. Like it knew that it would be used for a higher purpose. Mine.

Screams can just bounce off the walls, escape through the windows, fall on the leaf-covered floor but no one can hear them. No one can help.

I clean the drying blood from the, now, cold curved blade, wiping it on the leather apron. This might be not my original form of course, but the less I look like these filthy animals the better. Yes I know, they are my father’s creatures and we all should love them as much as him, but father is not here anymore.

He has  left. Again!

And Luci?

I got to experience the kill twice.

Ah, my rebellious brother… the one who brought our family to shambles… the one who said “no” first. But, I have to say, I shared some of his contempt for the human race.

But 

_‘ Micheal, my child, humans are as much my children as you are, you all must protect and serve them if they need guidance’_

, had been my orders. I obeyed, of course, but I did not enjoy it. Not even on bit. Not even for a second.

And then, finally, the Apocalypse happened.

What a day!  

Everything from that moment on changed. The natural balance shifted and we were free from our duties, free to do whatever we had to do. Or better yet, free to do whatever we wanted to do.

Lucifer, my brother, had to go and that was the first thing I did too. And then…..then I could restore earth , purge it from all the little ants. Now that I’m in my true vessel, my sword, I can finally do that in this reality. The other one started to wither anyway. This is a new world and I can start again, this time doing things differently.

I let the blood stained apron fall to the ground. I got no use for it anymore today and head to the altar, where my jacket lays on the cold marble.

*creak*

My arm freezes as my ears catch a faint sigh right in the corner behind me. I retreat my hand, smiling slowly. I have time for some bonus fun.

“Come out, come out wherever you are, little mouse…”

I wait, still facing the stained glass behind the altar, knowing whoever is hiding won’t come out just because I asked nicely. Still, it’s a bit annoying that one almost got away.

I turn my head to the side, scanning the room, and I see a movement in the corner of my eyes, right near the door.

“You know that there is no way…” I turn around completely, my cold smile growing, “…no way you’ll escape here, right?” .

I start walking down the few steps, rolling up my sleeves again. The dry, autumn leaves crush under my shoes, clear testament of my movement. I can almost smell the fear radiating from the terrified creature crumbled somewhere in here. But, where exactly?

“I suggest you don’t try my patience.” Moving my hands in front of me, the rotting benches in my path slide to the sides, “ I asked nicely and you’re making me lose time, precious time”, my tone is now commanding.

*creak*

I turn to the left, wave my hand, sending the bench to crash into the stone wall, revealing a slouched, trembling form on the ground. Oh, a female. How did I miss this one? And I find her exactly as I thought I would. A small ball of fear, arms hugging her knees, head bend low touching her knees. Her shoulders are shaking with the sobs of terror that are coursing through her body.

Crouching down beside her, I grab the hair, tilting her head up.

“Hello there little mouse” I whisper, smiling at my reflection in her petrified, gaping  eyes.

**

**Reader’s pov**

The last thing I remember was the color green.

The last thing I heard was a small whisper : “Run!!”

And then a bright blue light blinding me and a sharp pain in the back of my head. I came to, to the sound of screams. Blood chilling, heart wrenching pleads for mercy. I tried to cover my ears with my hands but I immediately realized they were tied. Ropes biting into my wrists, making them bleed. I opened my eyes, slowly for fear of what I would see.  I was tied to a thick, iron banister that was secured on a wall. As I moved my head around I took in my surroundings. An almost run down church. Huge gaps on the ceiling let the leaves fall in the center of building. Some of the pews were still in place while others were in heaps of moldy, decaying wood.

“Please!!! Stop!!” another plea reverberated through the once house of prayer. I shut my eyes again. Tight. As if that could block out the sound. A whisper followed. Although I couldn’t hear what was being said I felt like I was the poor soul who was asking for mercy. For salvation. For death. Whatever came first.

Then a shattering scream. The sound of a body as it hit the floor. And silence. I heard a door creak open somewhere on my left and then the dragging of something that through my confused and terrified eyes looked like a man’s body. Without moving my head I tried following that sickening image, dumbfounded but at the same time looking for an explanation as to what was happening around me. A tall, strong man slowly made his way across the room and reaching the far end of it, tossed the lifeless form on top of…

Sweet Lord!!! Bodies, stacked one on top of the other. A sickening image of tangled members. Arms, legs. Blood, flesh. All mixed in a pile of death. The last addition thrown on that pile. His clothes were torn and I could clearly see open wounds on his chest and arms. Wounds still gushing blood, pooling around his shattered body, seeping through the wooden cracks on the floor. And right where his eyes once were… two black holes, empty black holes!!

I tried not to scream. I bit down on my lip so hard I tasted my own blood. My brain couldn’t wrap around the image I had just seen. A small whimpering sound escaped though, and I heard a small voice coming from behind me : “Don’t!”

And then I bit harder. And I shut my eyes tighter. But there was no use in just sitting here, whining to myself and waiting for my turn. I had to find a way to get out. I peaked at my restraints. The blood soaked rope keeping them secured almost to my head’s height. The knot was tight and without a doubt made by someone who was very deft and efficient with working with their hands. Jerking them and tugging at them would do nothing but tighten the knot further and opening up my wounds again. What if I moved my head a little closer and started biting at the rope. Using my teeth. It wasn’t as if I had a lot of choices, or a lot of time.

A deep rumbling voice snapped my thoughts back to the situation evolving around me. “Well, well!! I still feel like I need more entertainment and exercise. The last, pathetic representative of your kind didn’t last long. And he begged too much. God was supposed to have made males strong and resilient. He was neither. So I’ll try my luck with a female this time!” Out of the corner of my eyes I could see a pair of black leather boots and the cuffs of well tailored trousers. Two fingers traced my cheek, making me flinch in both terror and disgust. “Eenie…” he whispered, flipping a small knife between them. “Meenie…” he tapped the shoulder of the woman in front of me, “Miny…Mo!.” The cutting of the rope that was keeping them secured was followed by her scream as he had grabbed the poor soul by the hair and lifted her to her feet. “Now, hush! Prove to me that your mindless, pathetic excuse of a species still has a shred of dignity in it. Don’t bore me with your whining and your pleading like the previous ape” he said, probably pointing with his head towards the heap of bodies.

Silence. No crying! No screaming! No pleading!

“Excellent! You follow orders very well.”

Their footsteps got further away but I clearly heard the question he asked the poor woman. “Tell me. What do you want?” No response, no sound made, until I heard the creaking of the door again and the closing of it. Now is the time to try and put my plan in motion. My head approached my tied hands and my teeth started nibbling. I bit down and carefully tugged, trying to loosen the knot. It wasn’t easy and after a few minutes my jaw and teeth hurt. After what must have been a quarter of an hour the door creaked open again and another body was added to the pile. I stopped what I was doing, hoping and praying that I wasn’t next.

How strange to be praying for somebody else’s death. How selfish were we indeed when it came to our survival. We didn’t really care who would die as long as it wasn’t us. I kept my eyes shut and just prayed. The person in front of me was yanked upwards and shoved towards the torture room. The room no one had got out alive so far. Every time someone was dragged in there I just tugged and bit. Tugged and bit until the restraints got a little loose. Tugged and bit until there was almost no one left around me. The last man in there was pushed through the creaking door about five minutes ago. And the knot was loose enough for my hands to slip through. I got up slowly and scurried towards the door that would lead me to my freedom. But before I got the chance to get to it, the familiar creaking sounded again and the tall man emerged wiping his hands and a bloodied knife on his leather apron. I hid behind a row of pews, crouching down and making myself as small as I could. I closed my eyes and buried my head between my knees. He was getting ready to leave and I was surprised that he hadn’t noticed that the place I was tied to, was now empty. Maybe he had lost count, maybe he had got tired or maybe he didn’t care. A small sigh of relief left my lips and I just then realized the mistake I had made.

“Come out, come out wherever you are!” I heard him. His voice sent shivers down my back and I tried to remain perfectly still. I saw the pews parting as he was making his way down the altar steps. “I suggest you don’t try my patience. I asked nicely and you’re making me lose time, precious time” and then the pews that were protecting me, shielding me from him went flying in the air and crashing on the wall to me right. Sobs were shaking my body. I understood that my time of death was fast approaching. He crouched down in front of me and tangled his fingers in my hair. My head was jerked upwards and I found myself staring into a pair of the greenest eyes I had ever seen. “Hello there little mouse!!”

**Micheal pov**

“Did I give you permission to move?”

Her eyes are big and wet, silent tears left marks on her cheeks, traveling  down to her trembling lips, parted in a silent and useless plea as I raise my eyebrows, waiting.

“N-no sir…” she

“And what did you do?” I ask, curling her hair around my fist bringing her face closer. I could feel her quick panicked breaths and the little gasp she made when I pulled her hair hard.

I study her face as she squeezed her eyes shut, wet eyelashes touching her cheeks.  She bit her lips hard, trying to not let me hear her squeal.

“I asked you a question, don’t be impolite” I whisper in her ear, lowering my head.  And that’s when I got a whiff of something.

I knew the scent of fear.  

The whole place reeked of it.

She was not different, but this was something I still had not recognized.

Something …almost…exhilarating. Suddenly,feeling curious, I slowly let my nose drag along her neck, following its curve, up deeper in her hair.  I feel her shiver as my breath tickles her sticky skin, my face hovering over hers. Still not answering me, huh?

My other hand crawls up her side, closing slowly around her neck and squeezes.  Finger by finger… enough to get some sounds out of her.

Their body is so frail, like that of  little birds. Squeeze too much and they break, squeeze just a bit and it feels like you have barely touched them. And when you have them in your hands you feel how fast their hearts beat, how brittle their bones are, how limited their life really is.

“What was that?”

“I broke free and you didn’t even notice” my smile fades. She is still looking at me as scared as before, but her eyes are like iced fire and something stirs in me.  Well, something stirs the vessel.

What is it, Winchester? See something you like?

Humans, so primitive and carnal, like animals.

“Mm… that you did” letting her go, she collapses coughing, and I stand up, towering over her slumped form. I raise her chin with the point of my shoe.

“Perhaps I could reward you in some way before you break”.

She just keeps staring at me and I struggle to understand if she is challenging me or if she’s  just too scared to answer.

Taking a step back I find myself annoyed by this.

“Stand up!!” I say  turning around, loosening the tie around my neck. But she doesn’t  move. She just keeps looking at me. Her eyes showing something that I haven’t  seen before. Something I could not name but find fascinating.

“I said UP!” When there is still no movement, I flick up two fingers and using my powers I lift her off her feet. She whimpers as she is hovering inches from the ground, just enough to be at my eye level.

“You are an interesting specimen. I can almost taste your fear…” my face closes in and my eyes trail down her features, “…and still, you choose to defy me”.

I grab a lock of her hair.  

“Why is that?” I let it slither between my fingers and stare as it falls on her chest.

“You are gonna kill me anyway. The least I can do is not let you have your fun while doing it” she spits back between her teeth. Her lips curled in a snarl as she lifts her head up.

I chuckle. I like this human. She’s got an attitude.

“You know…there are a lot of memories in this body…” I say tapping my temple, feeling the Winchester’s soul protesting but burying it deep down again. “…memories of methods of torture and I concede it to him. I’m impressed. But there are also … other things…” I sweep away the hair, exposing her neck and watch how the skin prickles , “…things that I’ve never tried, a different kind of torture”.

Tugging at her hair I bring her exposed flesh closer and bite into it.

I’m not sure how deep but the sounds she makes show the perfect combination between pain and pleasure…and I must say….I like it.

My teeth sink  just a little bit deeper and I feel her tilt her head to the side, actually making my work easier. I bite until the metallic taste of blood assaults my buds. I circle my arm around her waist, letting her feet touch the ground without releasing the soft flesh from between my teeth. Her blood lingers on my tongue and I slowly stop biting and start licking at the wound. My mouth seals around it and I really enjoy the feeling of her tender flesh as it is being sucked between my lips. And there it is again. That low moan, coming from the back of her throat. I feel her body relax and she almost melts in my embrace. It’s as if she’s surrendering to me. As if she has come to terms with the fate I have planned out for her. Her hand rises she grabs my bicep, trying to hold on. The more I suck at that spot where her neck meets her shoulder, the more she is squeezing my arm.

I guess all those images and experiences my vessel has lived and caused are going to be extremely helpful. Accessing his memories is so easy now that he has stopped fighting. And I have to admit there is a big variety of them.

“Well, well, well…” I whisper, barely lifting my lips off her now bruised and still bleeding flesh, “…I think I may have just found the way to make your defiance stop. All it takes is, I guess, to use your primitive mating rituals. And crank up the volume a little”. I see her eyes widen as I take a step back. “You don’t have to be afraid of me, little mouse!! Not just yet, anyway!” I say in a low voice.

A sudden gust of wind blows through the destroyed building, making the broken windows rattle and the door I’d left open in the adjacent room slams shut. I see her jump a little and look around, her eyes wide again. Filled with fear. I study her face for just a fraction of a second and I realize that I prefer seeing her eyes half closed in pleasure and not wide open in fear. Something inside me stirs. Why is that? These puny, apes should only feel pain, live in fear. And yet this small creature has me thinking differently. Down Winchester!!

“Come on, little mouse!” I coax her as I mount the few steps leading to the place where the church’s altar must have once been. The only indication of that, now, being a block of marble, standing there, unaffected by the time and the elements that have whipped their way through here. When I hear nothing, I turn around and see her still standing in the same spot. Her feet glued to the ground, her eyes staring and her chest rising and falling in quick successions. “Come!” I repeat my order, a little louder this time and that spurs her in motion. I watch her as her tiny feet take one step after the other. Her shoulders square and not slumped like the rest of them had been. Her head held high and her eyes actually looking dead into mine. The minute she has reached me, my arm brushes the hair off her shoulder and my body lowers enough so that my mouth is next to her ear and my nose is almost buried in her hair. I inhale and my vessel’s senses are now invaded with a different scent. Where there was fear before, now there is something else.

Something sweet. Something warm.

Yes. I think this different kind of torture is going to be very educational for me. “So tell me, little mouse…” I whisper, “What do you want?”

**Reader pov**

“Come!” he commands as my body moves on its own and I feel like Marie Antoinette. Conscious that I’m going to face my destiny and yet, unable to do anything but actually succumb to the deep rambling of his voice that will lead me to that destiny. But, I swear to whatever God is up there… I’m not going out on my knees.

I square my shoulders, clench my abs and I take step after step, approaching him like a moth to a flame. Knowing it’ll die. But still being drawn to it. My chin is held high as I bore my eyes into his unblinking cold ones. And it is the first time I’m really registering them. They are big and they carry the most beautiful emerald color I have ever seen. But as fractions of seconds roll by, I also see that they’re dead. They lack emotion. Feeling. They are the eyes of a man that knows he has the upper hand in everything. A man who is holding the lives of others in his hand. And he’d gladly sacrifice those lives in order to get what he wants. His hands graze my skin and I suppress a shiver.   “What do you want?” he whispers in my ear.

“W-what?”

“You heard me” he says, circling me. My eyes follow him until they can’t anymore, his hands sliding up my arms slowly to rest on my shoulders and again, I feel his breath against my ear.

“What …” his lips drag on my skin and I should feel repulsed by their touch…but I don’t. They leave behind a fiery trail of holy fire, “… do you want?”.

“….right now?”  I know what he wants to hear, but I also know that the moment I give the wrong answer it’s over.  And even if these are my final moments, I want to go on my terms. His fingers grip my hair and snap my head back, my stretched exposed neck vulnerable to the sharp curved blade that he presses to my skin.  

“Don’t test me human!” he growls.

I feel the cuts on my chapped lips open and I realize I’m grinning, the tangy taste of my own blood is caught by my tongue as I wet them.

I’m actually enjoying this. Being on the razor’s edge. Having gone from begging for my life and for mercy to spitting in the face of a Lord’s creature, who has my life in his hands.

“What do I want?” I ask, my tone suddenly steady and proud.

“Hmm mmm” I can feel the vibration through his chest pressed against my back and the cold sharp knife slowly gliding, smoothly down my neck, pressing in the tender flesh right above my chest.I hiss and can’t help my fast breathing as the blade gets caught in the flimsy fabric that covers my body.

My knees, being weak and tired, buckle and I press myself against him, once again reaching for him, seeking support. I suck in my breath shocked as I’m struck with a revelation….

“You are conflicted”, I breathe. A sound caught between a moan and a whisper.

“In what way…. could I possibly be…..conflicted?”

“You see…I bet you didn’t plan this” I push the knife away from me with a trembling finger. And he lets me. He lowers it but at the same time cuts through the threads that hold the buttons my dress together. One by one the fall on the dirty floor, their white color a clean contrast to the dirty floor of the Lord’s house. They fall and they slowly reveal more of my skin. I turn around and I place my palm on his crisp white shirt, right above the spot where his heart should have been. His human heart, at least. I slowly slide my hand from his chest all the way down to his groin, keeping my gaze set on those green eyes. His face doesn’t tell me anything, his eyes don’t move, his breathing doesn’t change.

“Maybe, this is what YOU want…” I say squeezing gently, feeling for the first time a response. A response to my touch, “… to lose control.” I take a small step forward and I press my chest against his while I test his grip on the blade that he is still holding between his fingers. My hand gently brushes his knuckles and as his palm opens, mine closes around the handle.

“…to give in to passion, lose yourself in ecstasy…” I stretch my body as high as I can, my lips almost touching his, the hand now holding the knife hovering near his neck. “ …you know….like us….filthy humans…”

I strike down the blade, bracing myself to the feel of warm blood that will spray on me. Instead, with inhuman reflexes, he stops my wrist, his eyes no more that beautiful green, they shine a sinister blue light.

“Aren’t you a brave little mouse?” smirking he snaps my wrist and I cry out as I let the blade fall but, as fast as I sense the bone crack, the pain is already gone.

“That was a commendable effort, but…”  his hand grazes up my thigh, ranking up the hem of my torn and muddy dress, “…what you said…” His knees bend ever so little and his fingertips are hovering over my panties. “…I can sense it. I can smell it…” They push the material to the side and my legs even part to help him, “…radiating through your body. You are soaked with it… The thing is…..” I gasp and bite on my lower lip as I feel his fingers slowly slide inside me easily, too easily. I look up at him shocked and he raises an eyebrow, bright white teeth peaking as he sneers at me.

“… are you sure that is not what YOU want, huh?”

**Micheal pov**

I don’t want to admit it but I feel admiration for this female. She tried to fight back. To use my own weapon against me. To strike and defy me. She tried to make me feel human emotions. Primal emotions. Emotions that are useless to celestial beings as myself. And had I been in my true form, all these feelings would have done nothing, but in Dean Winchester’s body …I feel him experiencing things I always avoided like the plague.

Never thought I would consider giving in.

Ever.

This is how lust feels. Desire. The need to be so close to someone else that there are no two bodies anymore but one. Connected so completely that one heart can beat for both. One set of lungs can breathe for both. Some humans would say that is romantic, such liars.

It’s power and greed.

They crave that power over someone, the need to possess and be wanted, the constant chase after their own pleasure. They all pretend to be disgusted by my mission, by my search for simple and pure desire that they forget they are the same.

As my blade had cut through the bodice of her dress, my eyes travelled over her figure. Her skin was smooth under the dirt and sweat. Those undergarments barely covered two beautiful breasts that were rising and falling quickly. Out of fear? Out of need?  

I would much prefer both.

Her nipples were hard and clearly visible through the lacy material. I wanted so much to raise my hand and just rip that flimsy thing off of her. But I didn’t. I couldn’t let her see that she was affecting me, my vessel, Dean Winchester, so much. And I knew right there and then that I needed to explore that more. That’s why I looked past her bold move to run my own blade against my throat.

I would make her yield. I would make her break. I would make her beg.

My hand crept under the hem of her dress, or at least under what used to be her dress and traveled upwards. Grazing over her thighs, following a path dictated by the man buried deep inside of me. I felt her skin prickle under my fingertips and I moved closer to her, how did he call it? Pussy? Cunt?

Those humans… Always in need of words.

I pushed her other piece of undergarment aside and my fingers sank inside her. She even parted her legs for me. She was hot and very welcoming, burning me, as I slowly drove them in and out. So, now I watch her as she is biting her lower lip and looks at me, wide eyed at my question.

“…are you sure that’s not what YOU want?”

But before I even give her the chance to answer, my fingers slide out of her and  I grab her panties, ripping them off and letting them fall on the floor.

“No, need to answer me, little mouse. I know that you want this. I have you, right here…” I say as I raise my fingers and brush them over her lips. “This is how desire tastes…how lust smells…” I watch as her wet tongue slides out of her mouth and licks over her juice-covered lips. A deep moan is heard from the back of her throat and hits my vessel’s body right at its cock. It has been straining for lot of time now, confined in those layers of clothes, pressed against the metallic zipper of the trousers.

I grab her dress and just rip it in half, tossing it on the dirty floor in front of her, leaving her in only her bra.

My hand tangles in her hair, right at the nape of her neck and I push her down. “Kneel” I command, slow and long, and she hits the floor, the only comfort provided by her shredded dress, laying there. Her head rises and she’s looking at me, through thick lashes. I know I don’t have to order her. But I also know she needs it.

“… show me why you pesky, little humans, like this so much. Show me why you crave this intimacy.”

She places her hands on my thighs and even over the material of my trousers I feel her warmth. They glide up, slowly, until they reach the button and the zipper, undoing them and letting the garment slip down my legs and pool on my shoes. Her fingers are now tracing around my throbbing dick and I could almost feel my vessel’s pain as it craves to be set free.

To be used. I can do nothing but sneer at how easily they lose control.

She rubs her palm over it and hooking her fingers on the waistband of my underwear, lowers them until it is finally free. She licks her lips and circling it with her tiny hand she gives it a small pump. And just like her core had coated my fingers with her essence, I feel the first beads of mine escape.

She sees it and raising herself a little higher on her knees, swipes her tongue over the head and gathers everything. Looking up at me, slowly pumping me again, seeks the next command. “Guide me in your mouth.”

She tightens the grip at the base of my cock and her tongue licks a line from where her hand finishes all the way up to the crown. She hollows her cheeks and just sucks on the head, her tongue fluttering over the slit. My hand tightens and I tug at her head, pushing it down.

“Stop teasing, little mouse. I asked for something else” I almost growl and I don’t even recognize my own tone. Opening her mouth, she takes me in, dragging her lips over every inch of my length, till I hit the back of her throat. Still gripping my base, she pulls back and then forward again. Again and again. Each thrust of my cock in her mouth making a knot form in my stomach.

This is so human. So primitive. So basic.

And yet, it feels so good. My hand still tangled in her hair tugs harder, holding her still as I fuck into her mouth. That’s how my vessel calls this. I thrust harder and harder… faster and faster until I feel something that resembles my grace pour out of my body and spill down her throat. I sense her swallow, her throat opening up to drink every drop of what I have to give her. And when I’m done, she moves her head back and looks up at me again, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

“Get up!” I say as I pull my trousers up and tuck myself inside my underwear again. I do so quickly, not really taking the time to fix my shirt, leaving it hanging over the pants. I discard my jacket, tie and vest and let them fall over her dress, on the ground. Her eyes follow my every move as I roll my sleeves up.  “Come here, little mouse!” I invite her and when her small body is almost pressed against mine, I circle my arms around her and scoop her off her feet. My hands touch the naked flesh of her thighs and almost brush at the side of her breasts as I move towards the spot of the marble altar. I didn’t  have to use any physical strength and soil my hands. I could have just used my powers.

But where’s the fun in that?

My feet mount the few steps and I place her on top, seeing her shiver as the cold surface touches her. She sits there, her legs pressed together in an effort to hide from me exactly how hot and needy her pussy is. I don’t have to see it. I know. I can sense her need. Almost taste her desire. “Spread your legs!” I state and she immediately complies, giving me a good look of herself. “There’s no need trying to hide yourself from me. I know you’re dripping wet. I know what you want…” I whisper as I fit myself between her parted legs. I trace a line from her jaw down the side of her neck. She tilts her head to the side and closes her eyes. My finger sinks a little lower, between her breasts and stops at the lace that keeps her bra together. It tangles in that thin strip of material and it only takes a flick of my wrist for it to disintegrate. The light coming through the window behind her is making her skin glow and the wisp of air that blows through the broken windows, once again brings her scent to my attention. My hand snakes  around her waist and I pull her closer to me as my head dips low between her breasts and I inhale.

So sweet. So pure.

My mouth moves a little to the left and my lips seal over her nipple. It’s already hard and biting down on it is so easy. I hear her curse something under her breath and I smirk as I bite harder, adding the flicker of my tongue and then sucking at it. Her body jolts upwards and I release her mound with a pop. “What did you say, little mouse?”

“I said ‘fuck me’” she answers.

“Oh, I will! Now that this whole experience has started, I won’t stop until I’m done with you. You can count on that. I just hope your human body will be able to withstand what I have planned for you” I say and push her down till her back is resting on the cold surface. “Bend your knees and place your heels at the edge”

She does so immediately and I place my hands to the inside of her thighs. My fingers squeeze her flesh and I pull her legs open, fitting my body between her legs even closer.  This whole thing that my human body, my vessel is experiencing has me all confused. I mean, how can a powerful archangel, one of God’s first and most feared creations be in such a position as to crave the touch and the intimacy of such an inferior species?

Crave…?

As my eyes focus between her parted legs and my fingers squeeze a little harder, I must admit, this touch- starved body craves this woman. The little taste it got just a minute or so ago, has me thinking that everything she does will just leave him wanting more. And the way she responds, now completely devoid of fear and yet so vulnerable right now, so completely at my mercy… I bet it is so pleasurable and arousing, to say the least. I close my eyes for a fraction of a second and my mind is flooded with images. Dean is stirring deep inside me, his experiences coming to the surface.

Flash after flash of him with women. Women kneeling in front of him, pretty much like this one had done.

Laying on their backs with their legs spread open. Like this one.

Moaning his name as he was driving himself deep inside their mouth, their cunt, their ass.

A rapid succession of every depravity those apes have managed to invent and indulge in over their short time on this place. But instead of feeling repulsed, I feel that I have to have my taste of those. This is what I want. Even though this is completely foreign to me, I know exactly what I have to do.

My fingers tap at her already half open mouth and her lips part immediately. “Suck my fingers. Make them wet” I command and push them even deeper. She opens her eyes and grabs my wrist, sucking at my digits and circling her tongue around them like she had done with my cock. She’s a beautiful sight, such a display of devotion, it feels like I’m being worshiped, I have to give her that.

is one of the meaning of my given name. Is this the closest I would ever come to my father’s level?

I pull them out of her greedy mouth and tease her entrance with just the fingertips. Drawing a line that starts from her swollen bundle of nerves all the way down till it’s almost brushing her other entrance. As I drag them back up, they push a little inside her, just up to my first knuckle and are covered with her juices. So quickly… so much..

I trace that same invisible line once or twice more, everytime pushing a little deeper. I hear her moan and I see her desperately reaching for my hand. I grab it before she manages to touch mine and pin it at her side. She moves her hips, trying to make her greedy cunt swallow my fingers till the last joint. She’s already writhing under the touch of only my fingers. There are so many things I’d like to do but at the same time I fear that there’s no way that her frail human body will be able to take what I give her.

“Please…” she whispers.

“Yes, little mouse. Beg, ask, pray, plead with me. Tell me what you want?” I smirk as I stop whatever move has brought her to this state.

“Stop torturing me. Please…” she begs once again.

“Torturing you? You find this torture? I thought this was pleasure.” I fake ignorance. “But tell me, what should I do if a want to please you? Should I do this?” I say as I sink my two fingers inside her hot pussy and still them. I wait for a few seconds and when I see her getting ready to speak again, I continue : “…or this?” And I start sliding them in and out, faster and faster until every time they come out small drops of her juices fall on the dirty floor. A scream tears through her whole body, making her convulse and shake. She jerks her hand free and grabs my sleeve in a desperate attempt to hold on to something as a string of words fall from her lips. I don’t recognize the sounds as any language but I manage to make out the repetition of the word referring to human copulation being uttered over and over again. “Fuck, fuck, fuck…”. she screams and her cunt keeps squeezing my fingers, pulsing around them. I pull them out and -let me try something- my mouth finds its way between her legs.

Again those flashes passing through my head. I lick at her parted lips, my tongue darting inside and scooping up her juices. I don’t want to let one single drop go to waste, already regretting having missed the first ones that had escaped her.

My mouth opens and closes around her, trapping her lips and sucking, my thumb going to her clit. I press and rub, reaching almost a painful level and I feel her spilling inside my mouth again. Another string of screams and incoherent sounds reach my ears. She tastes so sweet. I think that this is what the nectar of the Gods must have tasted like. Had I been human I know now that this would be the best way to die. Tasting a woman’s pussy, feeding on her juices, getting drunk by the sound of her screams. Sensing and smelling lust and desire is a thing, but tasting it? I can almost experience how she’s feeling.

I finally feel her relax and stop shaking and that’s when I release her from my mouth. Her heels unlatch from the edge of the altar and fall heavily.

“How are you feeling, little mouse? I think that your defiance has been tuned down a bit, hasn’t it?”

A small chuckle escapes her beautiful lips and I can’t help but wonder. What could she possibly find so funny. As if she’s reading my mind, she props herself on her elbows and fixing her gaze to mine says : “Oh…I was so right” she breathes out, “I knew it! From that first moment when I touched your dick, all hard and throbbing, striving under the zipper of your trousers. I knew it. This is what YOU wanted. To be defied. Challenged. Provoked. That’s why you killed all those maggots as you called them. Because they didn’t give you anything. Anything but fear and compliance.  But I’m not like them. Yes, I was scared. Still am. Yes, I’ve sinned and done bad things. Yes, I know that when all this is over, my body will be lying on top of the others in the fucking corner over there. But, I won’t go down like them, because I’m taking something from you, something you didn’t know I could take.”

I click my tongue in annoyance.  

“So, go ahead. Fuck me. Wreck me. Do whatever you want. But at least, admit it to yourself. YOU want this more than me. You NEED this!”

My hands fist at my sides as I’m trying to control my anger. And this is something new too. Me, trying to control myself. My eyes flash and I see her clutch at her throat, gasping for breath. I’m squeezing the life out of her, blocking the precious oxygen that she needs so desperately. Her chest is heaving, trying to gulp in air and her eyes flutter. A second before she faints I stop and she slums back taking in big breaths.

When she has regained a fraction of her consciousness, I grab her waist and pull her, making her almost slump on the floor, right in front of me. Pushing her back and trapping her between the altar and my body, my face moves in closer to her ear. “How did that feel, little mouse? How did it feel actually watching life leave your body… trying desperately to breathe… Don’t misunderstand my patience. I can snuff the life out of you in a fraction of a second. It’s just that…” I stop and breathe in at her neck. Yes… there’s that sweet smell of fear again. “… there’s one more thing I need to test!” My hands grab her shoulders and I spin her around, pushing the upper part of her body down so it is now laying on the altar. “Stay, little mouse!! Don’t move an inch!” My fingers undo the button and zipper of my trousers and I lower them along with my underwear and I circle my cock, imitating what she had done earlier and indulging myself to more images from my vessel’s past. I stroke it and feel it come to life. Or better yet, come more to life than it already is. It becomes longer and harder and drops leak out again. So, this is it.

I keep her body pressed down and I align myself to her entrance. I close my eyes and still for a second. An all powerful and millennia old form as me needing to tap into an ape’s life and experiences.

Mmmmm! Got what I want.

I push inside her, slowly, until there’s no space left between our bodies. It feels as if my cock is wrapped around a warm blanket. Her moans reach my ears and I see her trying to move. Trying to find something. More friction? A better angle? I’m not really sure. But I grip her waist and dig my fingers in her sides. “Don’t move! This isn’t about you, little mouse! This is about me! Only me!” And then I start pounding in her. No mercy! No nothing! Her sides, right where my hands are squeezing have already started to bruise. Those red marks that will turn blue in no time excite me. And I go harder. Faster. Her whole body is shaking as she’s pushed forwards and backwards, her chest scraping on the hard surface of the altar. But the harder I go, the more I feel her react in a different way than I expected. Moaning and writhing, pulsing and throbbing as I sink inside her relentlessly. The same words as before escape her lips like a chant: “Fuck, fuck, fuck” is the only sound reaching my ears.

“That’s what I’m doing little mouse!” I say between clenched teeth and I feel her squeezing my cock hard. It feels as if she’s locking me inside her. I sense her warmth coating me as I stay buried inside her and a fraction of a second later the same thing happens to me. The same thing as before. That feeling of losing part of my grace, spilling a part of me. But I don’t feel weak. I feel a sense of bliss and euphoria. I still and wait for everything to finish. And when it does, I pull out and  taking a step back I rearrange my clothes.

She’s still laying there, half her body slumped on the altar, her hands gripping at the edge, holding on for dear life. Her legs are spread open, a mix of juices trickling down her thighs. I move closer and placing my hands on her shoulders I spin her around so now she’s staring at me.

Her hooded eyes watch me, spent and tired, her legs are trembling and I catch her before she falls.

I push away the hair that fall over her face behind her ear, and her head lolls up, sliding a hand around her neck I bring her forward, her toe tips barely grazing the dirty floor.

“Well, that was….interesting. You’ve been very useful, I’ll reward you for that”

I whisper in her ear and felt her shaky sigh of relief.

Dragging her back, locking my eyes on hers and smile. She timidly smiles back and that’s when I snap her neck clean, that same smile now fixed forever.

Now my job here is done. I’ve already cracked the code with the last one and let her go.  This one provided more information and some fun.

But I’ve dwelled into this filth long enough so I slip on my coat and grab the hat laying on a wooden crate throwing a last glance at the room and the pile of bodies I’ll leave behind. I smile, eyes shining blue as the door opens. Time to hunt some werewolves and go to phase two of my plan, cleansing this world before its stains me again.

I have a task to fulfill  .

_Scream at us :_

##  [Waywardbaby ](http://waywardbaby.tumblr.com/ask)   &    [Ain-t-bovvered](https://ain-t-bovvered.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
